


Stay With Me

by Xx__Kachi__xX



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Sort Of, depends on how you interpret it, plangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 10:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx__Kachi__xX/pseuds/Xx__Kachi__xX
Summary: "I won't let you die. Not yet. We need you Lance. What are we going to do without our sharpshooter?"





	Stay With Me

"All right look alive team," Lance said, holding up his bayard as it transformed into a rifle. "Lotor's betrayed us and the Galra want to kill us again."

Pidge rolled her eyes. "We know, Lance."

"Focus you two," Shiro said, giving them both 'the look.' Then he looked ahead at the sentries who had not yet noticed them. "Now!" He whisper-shouted and they all charged, slashing and firing with their weapons and avoiding blasts from the guns.

They got past those sentries and were met with other soldiers, along with even more sentries. Why couldn't things just be easy? Couldn't they get a break, just a small one maybe?

They took down soldier after soldier, sentry after sentry. They were making good progress so far.

Pidge noticed that the more they took out, less came in their place. And things were getting easier as well (yay!), which just made her even more confident. Lotor was making this too easy. Or maybe they were playing right into his hands? Pidge pushed the thought out of her mind. Even if he was, they would still take him out.

She rammed into one soldier with her shield, slamming him into the wall and she watched as he fell unconscious to the ground. One less problem to deal with.

But, then a few more came.

Pidge dove for cover behind a wall, dodging blasts from guns. They couldn't keep going on like this, or else they would eventually be captured, or even killed. She gripped her bayard tightly and fired it at a Galra soldier, hitting him right in the gut. It bounced back and she dodged another blast.

She scanned the battlefield. There was Keith and his mom, Hunk, Matt, Shiro, Allura... she froze. Where was Lance? She could feel butterflies fly around in her stomach.  _He's fine,_  she told herself. But her gut said otherwise, tying itself in a knot. "I'm going to find Lance!" She shouted. Hunk's eyes widened. 

"Pidge, you can't! You'll get killed!" He shouted, but she was already up. She ran past him and ducked as a blast went right where her head would've been.

"Pidge, stop!" She heard her brother cry, but she barely heard him and kept moving. She had to find Lance.  _That's the only important thing right now,_ she thought, narrowly avoiding another blast. She heard more voices calling her name but she ignored them. One word was going through her head, and that word was Lance.

Where was he? Why couldn't she find him?

"Lance, where are you?" She muttered, searching the halls they had passed. Bodies of sentries lied on the ground, some of them actually were Galra soldiers who were either dead or unconscious.

Shiro's voice came in through the mic in her helmet. "Pidge, come back. More Galra soldiers are coming to your location, we need-"

She switched off her communicator. Right now, her friends were just distracting her. Didn't they  _care?_

She looked around some more and her heart dropped from her chest to her stomach. She saw a body. Blue and white. Brown hair and tan skin.  _On the ground. Not moving._

"No," she choked out and ran straight towards him and collapsed to her knees. He was facing down on his stomach. She couldn't see him breathing. "Lance, wake up. Wake up!" She screamed. She turned him over so his head was facing the ceiling. She immediately put her ear to his chest to hear his heart. There was nothing, not even the faintest beat. She then grabbed put two fingers against his neck to feel a pulse. Once again, nothing.

"No, no, no, no..." She could feel tears forming at her eyes. "No Lance, you can't be dead!  _Please wake up! Stay with me!_ " She screamed, tears now streaming down her face.

She lifted his head and touched his forehead with her own. It was cold. "I promise you, Lance. I won't let you die, not here. Allura will be able to heal you. She'll have to." And with that, she stood up and faced the Galra that were running to attack her and raised her bayard. She was going to show them how scary and fierce the small, Green Paladin could be.

Pidge then charged at them, screaming with fury. She fired her bayard, wrapping it around a soldier and slamming him into the soldier next to him. They fired at her and she put her shield up, blocking the attacks.

She heard shouts and the sound of metal against metal and bodies falling to the floor. She looked up and saw her friends standing there.

"Pidge! What were you thinking? Did you have any idea how worried we w-" Allura stopped as she saw the body of the Red Paladin behind her. "Lance!" She screamed.

All the Paladins seemed frozen.

"Y-you can heal him, right Allura? Just use your Altean magic or something? Hunk asked, not taking his eyes off of Lance's corpse.

"I don't know... I don't know if I can bring him back!" Allura sobbed.

"We should get him to the castle, maybe something can be done there." Shiro's voice shook and he moved to pick up Lance's body. "Keith, come here and help me."

Keith slowly moved over to Lance and carried his body to the Black Lion. Pidge remained frozen.

If they couldn't save Lance, then he would actually die. They would never be able to talk to him ever again. His family would never seem him again. He would just be... gone. Pidge clenched her hands into fists.

It couldn't end like this. Lance couldn't die like this. She wouldn't let him. Pidge will not let him die without seeing his family one last time.

"Don't worry Lance, we'll save you. That's a promise," she whispered, watching Shiro and Keith carry his body away.

Later, back at the castle, Lance's body was in a healing pod. Allura had used some of her magic to bring him back, but his pulse was a very faint.

Pidge sat on the steps next to the pod, leaning against it.

"I won't let you die. Not yet. We need you Lance. What are we going to do without our sharpshooter?" She asked, laughing slightly and looking up at his face. His eyes were closed and he looked so still. But when she looked close enough, she could see the small rise and fall of his chest. That was all she needed to know.

"And when you get back, your family will be so happy to see you! You can tell them all about Voltron and the Blue Lion and how you pilot Red now. They'll be really proud," she said. "I know they will."

She took out the photo she had of her and Matt. She remembered how it felt when she thought he had died. What would Lance's family feel like if he didn't make it? She swallowed the lump in her throat and blinked back tears.

"Just, stay with us, with me, okay?" She asked as if she would get a response. "I... I love you Lance. I'll be here when you wake up."

That was a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Another old story I found! The ending is for you to decide if he lives or dies.


End file.
